


Souvenir

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu had been going to France, and today he's back to Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

**Title:** Souvenir  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo (InooBu)  
 **Genre:** Fluff  
 **Summary:** Yabu had been going to France, and today he's back to Japan.

\-----------------------------------------

Here is today's color coding :

Green for Inoo   
Purple for Yabu

\----------------------------------------

Today, Inoo seems to be the happiest member in Jump. Why? Well, Jump was having a week off, that was a very rare opportunity so every Jump member takes no changes to waste it, including Yabu. Yabu and his family were going to France. That’s why Inoo and Yabu didn’t even meet once in a week. They did use webcam and everything, but it’s still different from seeing face to face, right? Today, is the last day of the their day off, so they decided to gather at Jump house. Also to greets Yabu who just go back to Japan, that’s why Inoo is very happy at the moment.

“Kota~” yelled Inoo happily when Yabu finally show up. The other members also greets him happily.

“Hi Minna~ Happy to see you guys again~” Yabu greets them back, then he looks at Inoo “And, I’m very happy to see you again, Kei-chan” he continued.  
“As requested, I bring souvenir for everyone~” said Yabu while showing a big paper bag. Then he started to gives souvenir to his friends, like scarf for Dai-chan, Tintin bag for Keito, hat for Yamada and so on.

“Thank you Yabu-papa~” said Jump (minus Inoo and Yabu) in union. After receiving their souvenir, they go out from the family room to give the couple a private time.

“Nee, Kou? Do you have something for me?” said Inoo.

“Yes I have. It’s special just for you. It’s famous all over the world.” Said Yabu, then he closing the distance between him and Inoo. He kisses Inoo passionately.

“What was that?” said Inoo followed by giggles after Yabu broke their kiss.

“It’s France kiss. Special just for you~” Yabu gaves Inoo his famous smile.

“I love the souvenir~ Can I have more of it please~” said Inoo. Of course Yabu gives him more. Then, they kiss each other.

“I miss you Kou~” said Inoo between their kisses.

“I miss you too Kei~”

\-------------------------------------

Thank you for reading guys~  
Please do leave me a comment, I'll be glad to get one~  
Hope you like it!  
Thx again~


End file.
